Falling is Half the Fun
by InscribedBeauty
Summary: Written for my homo-fags birthday, I might continue with this story, but I'm not sure. Lemme know if I should. Also I apologize for anything in advance, especially spelling errors, my spell check doesn't work.
1. The Question?

You knew about his reputation, knew who he was, what he did, but you honestly didn't know much about him.

So when he proposed a date with you in the middle of the lunchroom, you accepted shyly, thinking of it as a chance to get to know the mysterious coolkid... And to save yourself from embarrassment. He encountered you later, to ask if you were serious and figure out your chumhandle. You had to admit you were nervous, and a little scared, for years you went on a bit of a "no homo" kick, but now you, well... You weren't too sure anymore. The rest of the day went by without a hitch, you talked to Rose, Dave's sister and your best friend, a few times, and the day ended before you even knew it.

When you got home, you were definitely giddy. You kicked your shoes off, practically skipped by your dad, and raced up to your room, turning on your computer. While you waited for it to start up, you plopped into the chair, going over the events of the day.

It started out like a normal day, you took the bus to school, hung out with Rose and your cousin Jade for a bit before the first bell, then went off to class. Things were completely normal, well that is, up until lunchtime. You headed to the school cafeteria with your lunch and sat at your usual table with Jade, waiting for Rose. She entered the room, Dave in tow as she made her way to your table. Jade giggled when Rose gestured for Dave to sit, and he retorted with some lame comment before plopping down across from you. He plucked a long forgotten pen from the surface and began tapping it idly against the hard table, twirling it between his slender fingers on occasion. You opened your mouth to say something, ask why he was there, when Rose beat you to it, pouting lips perking up into a small smirk as she breathed out a silent "David, did you have a question?" Dave scowled in her general direction, you weren't sure where his eyes were, his dark shades were in the way. Sometimes you wondered what his eyes looked like, you bet they were cool, something mysterious like Rose's thistle tinted hues of wonder. He was staring at you while you wondered about his eyes, you could feel it. It took you a moment to realize anything had been said, until he mumbled out "So uh, Egbert, I got a question for ya." You thought you heard a bit of a southern drawl there, but you couldn't be sure, so you shrugged it off, waiting for him to continue. And that's when he asked.

The entire cafeteria went silent, and you tensed up a bit. You calmly asked him to repeat himself yet again, and you could have sworn that was a smile that graced the expressionless Dave Strider's face, it was only for a moment though, before he eased back into his chair, repeating himself "I said, and listen this time, dork, would ya like to go out or somethin'?" You could tell he was nervous by the way he tapped the pen at a faster rate against the table. Oh God, everyone practically leaned out of their seats to hear your response. Your palms were sweaty and you were so goddamn nervous when you nodded, uttering out a weak "I-I'd love to." Everyone else went back to their conversations when he relaxed back into his seat, smirking slightly.

As soon as the chatter started up again, you noticed Jade frown at you before collecting her things and storming out. You were about to chase after her when Dave grabbed your wrist, tugging you closer to write his chumhandle down as he asked for yours, when all was done and exchanged, he called you 'darlin'' and you were on your way. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him and Rose talking, you never would have guessed they were related if it weren't for their looks. You turned around again, avoiding an awkward collision with one of the jocks that could crush you with the lift of a finger.

It took a while, but you finally caught up with her, slightly out of breath, fumbling in your pocket for a few shots from your inhaler while Jade waited with an annoyed look on her face, tapping her foot. When you finally caught your breath, you smiled sheepishly, asking a small "What's wrong?"

She just frowned at you, long and hard before calling you a traitor and leaving, you still weren't entirely sure why, but girls were confusing. The bell rang to announce that lunch was over, and you quickly scrambled back to the lunch room, colliding with and nearly knocking Dave over in the process, he had your books in hand, and practically shoved them at you before pushing his shades up the bridge of his nose and walking right out the front door. You were a little shocked, you wouldn't really think of skipping school, but then you remembered he had a reputation to uphold, and shrugged it off, running off to your next class.

Math was boring, it wasn't that algebra was all that hard, which, it kind of was, but it was just... Boring. You kept thinking about other things, eyes wandering to the window. When the teacher called on you, you looked to Jade to help you out, but she just shook her head and looked back down at her book. After three excrutiating minutes of silence, you stammered something out, of course it was wrong, and of course you were laughed at for it.

After that, you hopped onto your bus and well.. Here you were. Glancing over, you noticed your computer had started up, you signed in and waited. You waited for a while, nervously chewing at your nails. He was supposed to contact you first, right? That's how dates usually went. You were just about to message him when Rose messaged you.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:38 -

TT: Stop it.

TT: Stop right there, John.

TT: Don't do what you were about to do before I contacted you requesting you don't do it.

EB: uh, hi rose!

EB: what was i about to do...?

TT: Don't play innocent with me, mister.

TT: Just don't do it.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:46 -

That was... Weird, you guess. But you should probably listen to her. You lean back in your chair for a bit, closing your eyes and well... Waiting. It isn't long until you hear your computer notify you of a message.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 03:57 -

TG: yo egbert

TG: where are ya man?

TG: where for art thou egbert

TG: yeah okay ill stop

TG: dude srsly?

EB: oh, sorry dave!

EB: i didn't notice you were trying to get ahold of me! :B

EB: i would've answered sooner, though, promise!

TG: yeah okay

TG: dont get your panties in a knot

TG: so about the date...

EB: right, we have a date.

EB: tonight.

EB: as in soon...

TG: dude you okay?

TG: i mean we dont have to if you dont want to

EB: oh no it's not that!

TG: then?

EB: i just feel like you're gonna try and prank the prank master is all!

TG: wait so

TG: you think this is a joke?

EB: well... isn't it?

TG: fml

TG: ill be there soon

TG: rose is giving me directions

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 04:09 -

EB: wait, dave!

EB: :(

Shit, you really botched that one.


	2. Dinner and More Questions

You leaned back in your chair, rolling your shoulders with a barely audible pop, it was an ugly sound, but you were used to it. You rose from your spot at your desk, walking over to collapse onto your messy bed. Resting your eyes for a few minutes, which turned to atleast half an hour, you shot upwards, shades dangling off your ear as you scrambled to get up, swiping them from your face as you stumbled to the bathroom. You don't have time to shower, so instead you run a comb through your hair, scrambling back to your bedroom. This is a bit of a big deal to you, you've been wanting to ask him this since Rose started mentioning him. You practically tear through your closet, slipping on a pair of black jeans and a vintage looking tee. You almost walk out the door without your shades before you scamper back to your room to retrieve them, sighing in relief the moment they're one. You walk by your brother on your way out, and he gives you a once over, nodding in approval before all but tossing you out of the apartment complex.

You take the stairs two at a time, giving a simple passerby a nod as you bolt out the door. Rose has already given you the address, and you instantly regret not grabbing a jacket. Washington is nothing like Texas, that's for sure. You almost consider going back inside, but forget about it when you realize how pressed for time you are.

You find yourself outside John's quaint little house in under twenty minutes, mildly out of breath. You take your time in walking up the walkway. You rap your knuckles against the wooden door a few times, stuffing your hands into your pockets as you wait. A man in about his mid-thirties, early forties greets you, a strong scent of tobacco and confections coming from him as he steps aside to let you in. He removes the pipe from his mouth to notify you that "John is just getting ready and should be down shortly." Well shit, if you knew he'd take this long, you would've let yourself sleep. The man, whom you suspect to be John's father, scratches at his chin, nodding to you once as he places his pipe back in his mouth and leaves towards what you presume to be the kitchen. You lounge about near the front door for a bit as you wait.

When John finally comes downstairs, his face turns a deep shade of red as he realizes he kept you waiting. He begins to babble out apologies like a goddamn brook in the middle of a quiet forest in the summer, but you clap a hand over his mouth, pulling it away when he blushes more and promises to be quiet.

The two of you exit the house with little hassle from his father, John was to be home by atleast eight, you checked the time and found it was 5:46, you had lots of time, and left. You begin to talk as you walk, you ask a few questions, and he rambles on and on. By the time you arrive at the small, inexpensive restaurant that you chose as a first stop on your date, you've learned a lot about him.

You've learned that he can play the piano, but doesn't do it often. You've learned that he's allergic to peanuts, and loves shitty movies. You've also learned that his mom died when he was young, and that the reason he's mildly chubby, which you find kind of.. Cute, is because his dad feeds him sweets alot. You've also learned he's Jade's cousin, and he gets teased alot. You learn that he recently started thinking more about his sexuality, and that he snorts when he laughs.

He's barely learnt anything about you. It's not until you sit down and order that he starts asking questions, and you answer a few of them, usually just letting him babble on and on.


	3. Sunsets and Cliche Moments

You've told him alot about yourself, but you realize you've barely asked anything about your stoic, coolkid date. When the two of you arrive at the restaurant, you decide to spring into some questions, he doesn't answer all of them, but he starts to ramble a lot, it's cute... In a way, or atleast you think it is.

By the time your food arrives, you've learnt he's originally from Texas, but moved to Washington to be "closer to family" you've learnt Rose and her mother are his only family around, aside from his older brother. You've also learnt he has a thing for DJing and is a bit of an audiophile, you didn't really know what that meant until he told you. He lives with his older brother in an apartment not far from yours, and he spends most of his time at home.

It's not as much as he knows about you, but it's a start! After your meal, he pays and starts walking again. It's a bit hard for you to keep up with him, but you manage. The walk is somewhat silent, and you feel your phone going off. You fish around in your pocket for it, pulling out your phone.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 04:47 -

TT: Greetings, John.

TT: How goes the date with my dear brother?

TT: Has he successfully frightened you away yet?

TT: John..?

TT: Fine, enjoy your date with my smooth douchebag of a brother.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 04:54 -

EB: oh sorry, rose!

EB: i'm having a lot of fun.

Geez, Rose has a tendancy to leave like that! You were so preoccupied with your phone, that you didn't notice Dave's hand inching towards yours. It wasn't until he shyly laced his fingers with yours, that you really paid it any mind. You could feel your cheeks heating up, and you were about to say something to him when you glanced over and caught him grinning. He was nervously biting at your bottom lip, and you could tell his cheeks were burning like yours. You gave his hand a small squeeze, and continued on your way to the park.

When the two of you got there, he tugged you towards a bench. You sat down at the bench, a bit of a distance between you with your still joined hands resting in the middle. "So... What are we doing here?" You asked the question a little shyly and he simply pointed towards the sun, which was now setting. It took a small moment for it to click, but when you finally realized it, you couldn't help but grin. "Dave, are you, the silent coolkid, extreme badass, attempted to be... _Romantic_?" You burst into a fit of giggles, and he smirked while you calmed down. When you were finally calm enough, he shrugged. "Yeah, well... I guess. I mean, I've never done the... Date, thing. I'm kinda new at it." You could tell he was nervous, so you slid a bit closer, cautiously leaning your head on his shoulder. He unhooked his hand from yours, and you thought he was about to pull away, so you sat up a bit. Instead, he draped his arm around your shoulders, keeping you in place. "Cool your jets, Egderp..." You grimaced at the nickname.


	4. Shit, Let's Be Dorks

Your date had been going well, you told him a few things about you, then took him to the park. On your walk there, he got a little distracted by his phone, and you figured this was as best a time as any. You took a deep breath to ground yourself, and reached for his hand, shyl lacing your fingers with his. You half expected him to pull back, so it surprised you when he squeezed lightly. You couldn't help but grin, and tried your best to keep the burning in your cheeks under control. The two of you ended u on a park bench with your arm around him as you watched the sunset. Of course, he laughed at your romantic attempts, and you'd have to confront Rose about the idea later.

When the sun finally set after about an hour or so of the two of you sitting there, you stood up, tugging him along with you. He asked where you were going, and you just said home, which resulted in him whining that you still had atleast an hour and a half left. You simply shushed him, and lead him back to your apartment. By the time you ended up reaching the top of the stairs, he was almost out of breath, you on the other hand, were barely panting. You unlocked the door and ushered him in before closing and locking it again, heading to your room for a few blankets and pillows. He looked confused, so you uttered out a simple word, "Fort" and he seemed to get it. Within atleast ten minutes, you had a comfortable, but small fort built in the middle of your living room.

You spent the rest of your date with a blanket around the two of you and him leaning on your shoulder while you watched a movie. He fell asleep about half way through, and when it was over you had to nudge him to wake him up. When he did get up, the two of you quickly unbuilt your fort and started on your way back to his house.

You were about five minutes late when you arrived, and you felt a little guilty. He told you it was fine, so you shrugged it off. He was about to walk away, when you grabbed his wrist, tugging him back a bit. The look on John's face was one of confusion, so you just rolled your eyes and leaned forward, shyly pressing your lips to his. It took a few seconds, but he finally pressed back into it, and you took as a green light to deepen the kiss. Raising your hands, you placed them gently on his waist, poking at his bottom lip with your tongue. He gasped, and you slid your tongue alongside his, glasses awkwardly bumping together as the two of you lightly fought for dominance.

When the front light of his house turned on, you practically sprung apart, awkwardly rubbing at the back of your neck. John just giggled and rolled eyes, leaning up to press a quick kiss to your lips before scampering off to his front door, slipping behind it after waving frantically at you.

Tonight was nice.


	5. Wow, What a Kiss!

You were a little surprised when Dave lead you back to his house. You didn't expect all those flights of stairs, which by the time you reached the top, had your scrambling for your inhaler, and you _definitely_ didn't expect his next he brought out the pillows and blankets, your mind admittedly went to the gutter. He must've known you were nervous, because he just breathed out a simple "fort" and nodded to the pile of bedsets. The fort didn't take long to make, and it was really cozy. He put in Con Air, which he claimed they only owned for irony, but you suspected Rose had something to do with it, and the two of you cuddled while watching it.

You don't remember falling asleep, but Dave nudged you awake. When he told you the time, you went into a bit of a frenzy as you put away all of the blankets. As the two of you were leaving, you could have sworn you saw an older man give Dave a thumbs up before he was gone. You shook it off, guessing it must've been the fact you were still half asleep, there was something about his shades though... Shaking your head, you and Dave headed back to your house.

You were about to leave, when you felt him grab your wrist. As soon as you opened your mouth to ask what was wrong, he kissed you. It was... Unexpected, and definitely awkward, but perfect nonetheless. It left you a little breathless, and you had to fish through your pocket for your inhaler yet again. He seemed startled by the porch light, so you pressed a quick kiss to his lips and scrambled inside.

After a few moments of awkward banters with your dad, you made it to your room without trouble, grinning like an idiot.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 08:28 -

EB: i had a great time!

EB: i hope you did too!

EB: have a good sleep, dave.

EB: ...

EB: 3

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 08:34 -

TG: ...

TG: 3

TG: sweet dreams egderp

Wow, what a night... You quickly began pestering Rose.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 08:36 -

EB: wow wow wow!

TT: I take it the date was a success?

EB: i guess you could say that! :B

EB: i had a lot of fun.

TT: That's wonderful.

TT: I take it you enjoy Dave's... Company, then?

TT: Or was it just a fun night, regardless of whom your companion was?

EB: no no, i enjoyed his company!

EB: i wonder if he'll ask me out on another date?

EB: or will i have to ask him?

EB: geez, so many question!

TT: No need to over-use the exclaimation marks, John. I can understand your enthusiasm just fine, thank you.

EB: oh sorry!

EB: well i should probably head off to bed.

EB: i had a long night, and tomorrows a big day.

EB: sweet dreams, rose, night!

TT: Pleasant dreams, John.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 08:43 -

After shutting down your computer, you quickly dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. You were almost asleep when your phone went off.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 08:58 -

TG: so uh rose said you went to bed

TG: and thats cool i totally get it

TG: i probably tuckered you out and what not

TG: but i just wanted to like say something and shit

TG: sweet dreams john and uh

TG: 3

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 09:03 -

That night, you slept with the widest grin on your face, excited for the next day.

When you entered the lunchroom the following day with Dave's hand in yours, there were more than a few surprised people.

_Jade looked like she was about to faint._


End file.
